when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Loud III
"Look at him. Richard Loud III. He may look like Lincoln Loud, the Supreme Commander of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but he is blonde, and his outfit looks sporty as the only difference. He wears an orange sporty T-shirt with white stripes, and blue sweatpants with white stripes as too, the difference between the two of them. He is the Supreme Leader of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, or the ''Halach Uinik for some reason, so we may be on a look out." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare '''Richard Lincoln Loud III' is the main protagonist of a fanmade The Loud House spinoff and a Christian comedy series made by LoudHousefanon144 (or Theloudhousefan47 in DeviantART), The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud, he is the main protagonist of the show, and at 12 (twelve) years old (or more likely 11 eleven years old), he is the middle child and only son of Loud Industries CEO Lynn R. Loud (which he serves as the People's Councillor in this story), and American socialite, Margaret Vanderbilt Loud (which she serves as the People's Vice Councillor). He is also a distant relative and rival of Lincoln Loud and the latter's sisters. He enjoys sports and other physical activities and is very competitive and energetic. He plays for the Royal Woods FC, a local soccer (association football) team in Royal Woods and is one of the best players along with his older sister, Licia, Richard also plays for a local (American) football team called the Royal Woods Roosters and is the best player on that team. His other interests include comic books and manga, video games, luxury, Loud Industries, music, cars, and extravagant lifestyles. Richard is also very intelligent, and is a straight-A student, and is very good-looking and handsome. In that series, Richard has been inspired by The Loud House and the show's main character, Lincoln Loud, Richard often speaks to viewers either about how he gets around the often chaotic conditions of his otherwise opulent home or about other things. His girlfriend is Veronica Santiago, with whom he talks with or texts on his phone. Richard has blonde hair, wears a football jacket, blue and white track pants, and also wears white shoes, which is worn occassionaly in this series. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he serves as one of the minor antagonists of that novel, where he is the Supreme Leader of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, or he was called to by the citizens of the UCRD as the Halach Uinik, because he is famous for reviving ancient Mesoamerican traditions (mainly Mayan traditions), combining with some extravagant lifestyles as well, and he is also known as "El Presidente," which it means "the president," for being a dictator, like most of Latin American dicators as well. He also wears a black suit with an orange necktie and black dress shoes frequently. Despite keeping all of his personalities from that series, he even has short-temper, and is very angry, strict, paranoid and evil, like more dictators, thus making him one of these antagonists, like most of Coalition of the Red Star and Global Liberation Union leaders. He will be voiced by Jacob Hopkins in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, but he should be in a child-like voice like Gumball Watterson, despite Hopkins' voice is now deeper due to puberty. Biography "When it's game time, it's pain time for that good for nothing freeloader." "Yes, and so does you too, you bloody freeloader!" --Richard Loud III to Lincoln Loud, Are There Any Last Lincolns On Earth? At 11 years old, Richard is the middle child and only son of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud and a member of the wealthy counterpart of the Loud family in Chetumal, Quintana Roo. Like his distant cousin, Lynn Loud, who too is the Supreme Commander of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, Richard has an annoying habit of turning everything into a sport. He is named after his grandfather, Richard L. Loud Jr. Richard is ruling the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship as its Supreme Commander, and uses this fact to assert authority and absolute dominance towards his siblings. Early Life On February 14, 2005 (in the The Luxurious Loud House universe), Richard was baptized at St. Paul's Cathedral by Cardinal Fred Bottcher, the Archbishop of Royal Woods. His godparents are Robert Santiago Sr. and Mary Santiago. Purging Quintana Roo Becoming the Halach Uinik of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Declaration of War Against Eeofol "Where Montezuma II failed, I shall succeed. I shall land on the lava river-filled shores of Campeche." --Richard Loud III during his speech, The Big Battle Receiving the Golden Bling Sword Fighting Aku "Listen to me, Aku. My name is the one and only Richard Loud III, and I'm with my best friend, the one and only Veronica Santiago. I am the luxurious father of the land that I have founded, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. I am here to win for it, for my people, for my friends who work in the UCRD, for my family, for my rich, luxurious comrades, for my father, Lynn R. Loud, for my mother, Margaret Vanderbilt Loud, for my sisters, for my birthright." "Ha ha ha! Fools! No mortal can ever defeat the great Aku." --Richard Loud III to Aku, The Duel Lena's Betrayal "I am Richard Loud III. I am the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. My empire is old money as a wealthy family... and is strong as an European empire. I have built a new country that is designed to counter the demonic threat, including the threats of Yuri's Army as well. I will never see it crumble into ashes. I will never make it history. I will make make sure that my country would restore the former glory of the ancient civilizations and empires in Mesoamerica: the Aztecs, the Incas, the Mayans. I will never surrender to these pesky Grand Alliance bastards. I will live for a very long time to see what's to come." --Richard Loud III, while writing his journal entry, Lena Loud, Youre Fired Declaration of War Against Finland "Ladies and gentlemen of the Republic of Finland, your attention, please. The name's Richard... The one and only, the brilliant Supreme Leader, Mr. Richard Lincoln Loud III! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world, starting from the Scandinavian peninsula! Nuhah! Nuhahahaha! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Mr. Niinistö! I'll be taking your precious generals!" --Richard Loud III to the people of Finland, including Sauli Niinistö, Into the Inferno Invasion of Academy City "You damn traitors! You have no goddamned choice but to be surrendered under the command of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. After all you bastards, your beloved village of Gyeongyeong is doomed, so damn you into hell, Su Ji-Hoon! I will destroy you, Team RWBY, the Sonic Alliance, the Preschool Girls, and everyone that you've loved! MWAHAHAHA!!! Die, you sick loser! Prepared to be screwed up into death! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" --Richard Loud III to Su Ji-Hoon, A Certain Magical Blasphemy Embargo Against Asgardia "Damn Asgardians. Well, at least these bastards have no choice but to show my ass up to no good. How am I supposed to keep away from them now?" --Richard Loud III to Neo, Humanity's Rage Personality Richard is a charismatic, and enthusiastic young boy like Lincoln Loud, who is also the Supreme Commander of the the United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland, yet very sophisticated and well mannered. Like his older sister, Licia, and their eighth cousin, Lynn Loud, Richard is also athletic and competitive. He loves to play sports and likes roughhousing with his siblings. Richard happens to enjoy reading novels and like Lincoln, enjoys video games. He is also a devout Catholic, sometimes seen praying and going to church every Sunday. Richard plays every single sport: association football, American football, basketball, baseball, etc. Like The Loud House version of Lynn Loud, who is also the Supreme Commander of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, Richard tends to turn everything into a sport. Also like The Loud House Lynn, Richard is skilled in various forms of martial arts: kickboxing, karate, parkour, etc. Unlike Lincoln, Richard is shown to make friends with a lot of people due to his wealth, popularity, his high social status, and his athletic nature. His known friends are Clyde, Veronica, Ronnie Anne, Douglas, and Rusty. He is also very good looking and handsome, which is one of the reasons for his popularity. Since Richard was (formerly) from New York City, he speaks in a New York City accent. Richard is also very caring towards his siblings, his parents, and his cousins, and is very compassionate towards them. He is also willing to help them even if it meant using bribery, it was revealed that Richard bribed Principal Huggins into giving Lincoln and himself a lesser punishment after they got in trouble for rescuing frogs. Also, he bribed Aku and Lucifer Kreegan as well after storming the Pit of Hate. Richard is also the "man with the plan," as he is shown to elaborate plans with a specific objective, his plans mostly succeed since most of them are not just for his own benefit, but for his sisters as well. Richard is also very intelligent, as he is a straight-A student, and is a responsible student. However, Richard has moral flaws. One of them is bribery. He bribed Principal Huggins into giving himself, Lincoln, and Lana a lesser punishment after the frog incident. The reason why bribery is a moral flaw is because it is against God's will. Like his eighth cousin, Lori, Richard can sometimes be bossy and authoritative towards his siblings, including the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces. He is designated by his father as heir apparent to Loud Industries and uses this fact to assert authority over his siblings and his cousins. His siblings are submissive to him since he is Lynn R. Loud's heir apparent, but unlike Lori, Richard is less bossy, except for the UCRD People's Armed Forces members. Despite being sophisticated and mature, he displays a childlike side and takes part in his sisters and cousins' antics. Due to his athletic abilities, Richard can be somewhat arrogant and narcissistic, which is one of his moral flaws, as shown when he bragged about being the best in sports and physical activities but is not too prideful to need God or Jesus. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is an honorary comrade to the people, as called by Raúl Castro, despite his capitalist influence. Also, since he is the Halach Uinik of the UCRD, he is also a huge fan of ancient Mesoamerican civilizations as well, so he went on to revive it. Despite being the man with the plan, he is known to himself as "El Presidente" ("the president") because of the actions of a usually stereotypical Latin American dictator he has done, compared to them (like Augusto Pinochet of Chile, Juan Perón of Argentina, and Alfredo Stroessner of Paraguay). He is famous for naming his country's seacraft after wealthy families and Latin American dictators' last names. Plus, he's even talented to manning aircraft, tanks, armored vehicles, seacraft and turrets as well, including hand-to-hand combat, close quarters combat, sniping, shooting, etc. Appearance Richard has short blonde hair with a large tuft sticking up. Like Lincoln, Richard has an overbite with a chipped front tooth, and has freckles on his cheeks. He usually wears an orange t-shirt with stripes on his sleeves, wears blue and white track pants and white sports shoes with red stripes. He wears a gold emerald ring on a finger of his right hand. Richard sometimes wears a black suit with an orange necktie and black dress shoes, which is worn frequently. When he goes to a gala or a dinner party, and/or as seen in a chapter, "El Enterramiento," wher the body of Fidel Castro is being reburied in El Museo Histórico Militar de Caracas near Hugo Chávez's grave in Caracas, Venezuela, he occasionally wears the same black suit but with a black bow tie, and as stated by Su Ji-Hoon, wearing this set is a sign of mourning, because black is associated with death since the Roman times, as he stated. His sleeping wear consists of an orange kimono with matching pants. His swimwear is a red trunks. When he was on a desk, or is giving a speech, he wears the same black suit with the same orange necktie, but with naval medals, epaulettes, black sunglasses, and a golden peaked cap with the UCRD coat of arms. In battle, he wears the same black suit with the same orange necktie, but with a golden bicorne with the blue-black-gold ribbon symbolizing his country's colors. In ceremonial usage, he wears the same black suit with the same orange necktie, but with a skull painted on his face, a jaguar skin on his shoulders, bells on his feet, a detachable helmet that comprises of a serpent's head with exotic feathers, a breastplate with jade beads, a loincloth over his dress pants, a fan on his knee, earrings, and bracelets, symbolizing the revival of the ancient Mayan culture. There are also two more scenes in the scene which showed Richard wearing something different; one where Richard was shown without his coat when Veronica and Charles beg him not to execute Lena, revealing that he also wore brown suspenders beneath his jacket; and another where he made a brief appearance outside the bunker to award badges to the Richard Loud III Youth. He was seen with an officer's hat and a black outer coat. Trivia *Richard shares some similarities to his eighth cousin, Lynn Loud. **Both are energetic and have the same athletic nature. **Both roughhouse with their siblings. **Both have annoying habits of turning every household item into a sport. **However, unlike The Loud House version of Lynn, Richard is very wealthy, also unlike The Loud House version of Lynn, Richard is more mature and sophisticated while The Loud House version of Lynn acts immature and childish. Richard is multilingual (speaks French, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese, German, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Russian, Arabic and Portuguese), while Lynn L. Loud Jr. is only bilingual (she only speaks English and Spanish). *Out of all his siblings, Richard is closest to Lorraine, Lena, Lina, Licia, Alana, Delores, and Lauren. *His name means "powerful leader." *In "A Lavish Birthday Party, it was revealed that he got in trouble a year earlier for helping his relatives Lincoln and Lana L. Loud rescue frogs to prevent them from being dissected. Richard is named after Richard Thorn from Damien: Omen II. He is also named after Richard Horvitz, a voice actor who plays minor characters in The Loud House. *Richard is an amalgamation of six of his eighth cousins, he has Lori's bossiness, Leni's compassion, Lynn's athleticism and roughhousing, Lincoln's planning and love for comic books, Lola's narcissism, and Lisa's intelligence. *It was revealed in "The Power of Wealth" that he got his authoritativeness from his father, Lynn R. Loud, who sometimes bosses around his employees. *Richard Loud III is a combination of Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Lynn Loud (The Loud House), Richard Thorn (The Omen), William K. Vanderbilt, John F. Kennedy, Richie Rich (Richie Rich), Eustace Strych (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius), Remy Buxaplenty (The Fairly OddParents), Adolf Hitler, Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, Benito Mussolini, Joseph Stalin, Hideki Tōjō, Emperor Hirohito, Hermann Göring, Joseph Goebbels, Juan Perón, Kim Il-Sung, Francisco Franco, Porfirio Díaz, Montezuma II, Admiral General Aladeen (The Dictator), El Presidente (Tropico), Adam Susan (V for Vendetta), Adenoid Hynkel (The Great Dictator), Ferdinand Marcos, Fidel Castro, Julius Caesar, Comrade Black (de Blob 2), Napoleon Bonaparte, Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars), and Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Gallery Richard Loud III.png Richard Loud III (2).png Richard Loud III (3).png Richard Loud III (4).png Icon of Richard_Loud_III.png Icon of Richard Loud III (with gold crucifix).png Category:American Football Players Category:Angry Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Athletes Category:Black Dot-Eyed Category:Blondes Category:Car Lovers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Comic Book Readers Category:Competitive Characters Category:Dictators Category:Energetic Characters Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Football Players Category:Godchildren Category:Good-Looking Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Leaders Category:Luxurious Characters Category:Males Category:Manga Readers Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:Middle Children Category:Minor Characters Category:Music Lovers Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Politicians Category:Preteens Category:Roman Catholics Category:Rulers Category:Siblings Category:Straight-A Characters Category:Strict Characters Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Survivors Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Inner Party Members Category:Video Game Players Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters